Gloomy Summer
by Ayaka Aoi
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UPDATED! Aku berjanji, aku akan meluluhkanmu. Mendapatkanmu, meski itu artinya aku harus berlari mengalahkan sang waktu. Dipersembahkan untuk semua pecinta Skye x Claire. My first multichap fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Harvest Moon DS Cute © Natsume Inc.**

**Gloomy Summer © 2.5.3**

**Alur datar, OOC, typos dan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan lainnya.**

**Note: setting waktu diambil dari tanggal 8 Summer hingga 10 Summer.**

**=GloomySummer=**

"Ah, kau lupa pesanku. Meskipun kau cantik, kau harus tetap merawat supaya kecantikanmu tidak luntur. Kalau kau langsung terkena sinar matahari, jangan lupa pakai sunblock!"

Set.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh ke sekelilingnya, memburu sosok pemilik suara itu di sekitarnya. Pemuda yang mengamatinya sedari tadi menahan tawa, kemudian menampakkan diri tepat saat gadis itu mengeluarkan aura gelap hingga menyelubungi seluruh Heaven Farm, Forget-Me-Not Valley.

"Skye, keluar. Tidak sopan tahu mengintip orang lain!" Gadis itu berhenti memanen tomat, dan berkacak pinggang saat pemuda berambut silver itu berhadapan dengannya.

"Maaf, Sayang. Habisnya aku tidak ingin jauh darimu, Claire. Apalagi kau cantik juga kalau sedang bekerja dibawah terik mentari hingga sore seperti ini, hingga peluhmu sendiri tak kau hiraukan. Benar-benar pekerja keras," goda Skye menatap Claire, "tapi bisa-bisanya kau memberikanku sunblock yang kau dapatkan dari pertambangan sementara kau ti—"

"—itu karena aku tahu kau menyukainya, Skye," kata Claire, menarik seutas senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Oh, terima kasih, Nona. Tapi lihat, kulitmu terbakar, 'kan kasihan kalau kau tidak menjaganya." Skye menyentuh tangan Claire.

"JANGAN SENTUH!" Claire menarik tangannya, "pedih, tahu," ringis Claire seraya mengusap kulit tangannya. 'Padahal dulu kulitku tidak sesensitif ini...' gumam Claire. Skye yang tampak terkejut, memetik beberapa helai daun tomat dan meremasnya hingga hancur.

"Untuk a—"

"Untuk mengobati kulitmu, Claire. Ini cara paling sederhana," potong Skye yang sedang melumurkan sari daun tomat itu ke kulit halus Claire, "lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, Sayang." Claire tersenyum dan mengangguk.

**=GloomySummer=**

"Skye, jus tomatnya sudah jadi. Langsung dari kebunku, lho." Claire melangkah keluar dari dapurnya dengan nampan berisi dua gelas jus berwarna merah.

"Apa manisnya jus itu bisa mengalahkanmu, Nona?" rayu Skye, kemudian berdiri dan tersenyum ke arah Claire. 'Wajahnya agak pucat, ya?' gumam Skye pada dirinya sendiri.

"Uh, umm." Claire oleng, nampannya terlepas dari pegangannya.

PRANG!

"CLAIRE!" Skye bergegas menghampiri Claire yang jatuh terduduk di lantai kayu itu. Claire meringis karena pecahan gelas menggores kakinya cukup dalam. "Ayo, hati-hati." Pelan-pelan Skye memapahnya menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Nah, lukanya sudah kuobati." Skye mengusap kaki Claire yang berbalut kasa, "kalau kau sakit, bilang saja padaku. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, untukmu," ucap Skye menatap Claire penuh kekhawatiran.

"Terima kasih, Skye." Claire membalas tatapan Skye dan menarik senyum yang memiliki banyak arti di baliknya, berusaha meyakinkan Skye bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Kau tak tahu betapa cemasnya aku, Dewiku. Berjanjilah kau akan mengatakan sejujurnya yang kau rasakan." Skye tersenyum dan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke gadis yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Claire hanya memandangnya ragu.

"Tapi, aku juga ingin kau berjanji padaku,"

"..."

"berhentilah menjadi pencuri. Carilah pekerjaan yang layak, Skye." Skye hanya menatapnya kosong, menarik tangan yang sudah ia ulurkan kembali. Bukan jawaban yang Claire dapatkan, tapi hanya keheningan.

"Skye, aku hanya ingin kau berjanji itu padaku. Selama aku menjadi kekasihmu aku belum meminta apapun, 'kan? Dan sekarang permintaanku hanya itu saja, cukup." Claire menunjukkan kelingkingnya yang lentik—sama sekali tidak mencirikan seorang pekerja keras. Skye membuang wajahnya dan bangkit.

"Maaf, aku teringat ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan."

Claire menghela napas. "Itu hanya alasan klasik, Skye," ucap Claire lirih pada dirinya sendiri, seraya menatap punggung Skye yang menjauh darinya.

**=GloomySummer=**

Penduduk lain terlelap, terkecuali Skye yang wajahnya disinari pantulan cahaya remang rembulan di Goddess Pond. Pemuda itu melemparkan pandangan ke dasar kolam.

**-flashback-**

"Skye." Panggilan itu membuat sang casanova tersadar dari lamunannya, meski tetap pada posisinya semula.

"Hn?"

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini ada yang berbeda denganmu," kata seorang pemuda berbusana serba cokelat pada Skye, yang sama-sama sedang merebahkan diri menatap angkasa malam luas.

"Ah, tidak. Kau salah, Cliff." Skye masih terpaku mengamati langit yang berhiaskan gemerlap bintang-bintang. Tak sedikitpun bergerak.

"Hey, kau pikir baru berapa lama kita tumbuh bersama?" Cliff menekankan intonasi bicaranya, yang berhasil sanggup membuat Skye memberi perhatian, meski hanya lirikan yang ia beri.

"Satu...dua...tiga... baru sekitar dua puluh tahun sepertinya," kata Skye acuh tak acuh, sukses membuat Cliff merengut.

"Katakan, apa ada gadis yang benar-benar menarik perhatianmu 'kah?" Cliff—yang sedang posisi merangkak—menahan Skye yang masih dalam posisi awalnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sahabatnya, berhasil membuat Skye bergidik ngeri, "adik dari Jack Angelo 'kah—petani dari kota ini, Mineral Town—yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Senyum jahil terukir di wajah Cliff saat melihat wajah Skye yang memerah.

"Ah, bodoh! Menjauh dariku!" Skye mendorong pundak Cliff hingga terpelanting dan beringsut mundur, "mengerikan!"

"Hei, benar 'kan perkataanku!" Cliff tertawa lebar, "untung kita sudah lama saling kenal, jadi kali ini kuampuni meski kau sudah membuat badanku memar. Uh." Cliff membersihkan tubuhnya dari noda tanah dan duri-duri rerumputan kaki Mother Hill.

"Huh, iya. Aku mengaku, gadis yang baru pindah itu—ya, dialah yang mencuri hatiku, sang pencuri penebar pesona. Terperangkap dalam hatinya. Duh!" Skye duduk dan memandang jauh ke horizon.

'Dasar, tidak ada perubahan,' gumam Cliff pada dirinya sendiri.

"APA KAU BILANG?" Skye membelalakkan matanya, menatap gemas sahabatnya.

"Ah, oh, tidak. Lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya?" Cliff salah tingkah, mendekati sahabatnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"H-Hei, maksudmu? Aku sudah berteman baik dengannya," Skye mengelak pertanyaan Cliff, "aku juga sudah menetapkan langkah. Aku yakin dia akan luluh," sambungnya seraya menjentikkan jari—ciri khasnya. Cliff hanya memandangnya dengan alisnya yang naik sebelah.

"Kau jangan macam-macam." Cliff—yang raut wajahnya sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat—memandang Skye tajam, "jangan permainkan dia seperti gadis-gadis lain."

"Hah? Kenapa? Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Dia berbeda dari yang lain. Jangan-jangan... kau menyukainya juga?" tanya Skye terkejut. Apa sahabatnya akan jadi saingannya?

"Bukan, bukan. Kakaknya itu teman baikku."

"lalu? Hanya itu alasannya? Klasik." Skye mendekati pemuda yang poni cokelatnya berayun ditiup angin kaki Mother Hill—tak jauh beda dengan rambutnya yang juga berayun seirama—menujukkan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Gadis itu sedang diburu waktu," ucap Cliff singkat. Gemerisik dedaunan mengisi keheningan malam, tanpa ada suara jangkrik yang mengerik, tak seperti biasanya.

"Jangan ragu melangkah, Skye. Jangan sampai kau menyesal karena tindakanmu sendiri. Cepatlah," pesan Cliff yang mulai beranjak pergi karena fajar hampir tiba, meninggalkan Skye yang mematung—entah karena tidak mengerti atau karena masih mencerna kata-kata Cliff baru saja ia dengar.

**-flashback over-**

Skye melempar bebatuan kecil di pinggir kolam. Bukannya ia tidak ingin mencari tahu, tapi Skye hanya takut pada kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk. Karena ini pertama kalinya dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita, tanpa ada niat mempermainkannya.

Logikanya beradu dengan nuraninya. Selama ini Skye bukannya tidak menyadari bahwa apa yang dia lakukan itu salah, tapi dia merasa bukan hanya gadisnya yang diburu waktu—seperti yang dikatakan Cliff—tapi ia juga. Mengingat kata-kata sahabatnya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan gadisnya. Cara instan yang ia gunakan untuk mendapatkan uang, semata-mata hanya untuk mempercepat jumlah tabungannya hingga cukup untuk kehidupan mereka kedepannya. Lagi, bukannya ia tak mengetahui resiko apa yang ia jalani; ia hanya tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan keadaan gadis penakluk hatinya. Apapun itu, Skye hanya tak ingin kalah dari waktu.

**=GloomySummer=**

Mentari menampakkan cahayanya di ufuk timur, menyinari seluruh makhluk hidup yang memulai kegiatannya untuk menyambung kehidupannya. Tak terkecuali Claire, ia mengawali hari dengan menyiapkan sarapan kari spesial—tentu saja untuk Skye juga, mengharapkan kekasihnya datang dan tidak marah atas kejadian kemarin. Namun hingga dua jam kemudian yang ditunggu tak juga datang, akhirnya Claire memutuskan untuk memulai rutinitas pekerjaannya seperti biasa, hingga petang menjelang.

'Maafkan aku, Skye,' gumamnya perlahan.

Jam demi jam berlalu. Siang hari terlewatkan, menyisakan Claire yang masih bersemangat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Mengurus tanaman, sudah. Merawat ternak, sudah. Saatnya melanjutkan memanen tomat!" Claire melangkah riang. Sesekali Claire mengusap kulitnya yang kini kemerah-merahan, seperti cakrawala yang menandakan hari segera usai. Dengan sigap Claire mengangkat keranjang yang masih kosong, yang siap untuk diisi dengan tomat-tomat yang ranum.

'Kenapa Skye belum terlihat juga, ya? Apa dia tidak datang hari ini?' batin Claire, meski tangannya tetap memetik tomat. Tiba-tiba gerakan tubuhnya menjadi seperti ragu-ragu.

"Ke-kenapa tubuhku ringan sekali? Mm, pasti karena kepalaku pusing..." Claire melepaskan tomat digenggamannya, yang sedetik kemudian pecah menghantam tanah.

Claire jatuh terduduk dan meringkuk di sela rimbunnya tanaman tomat yang belum selesai dipanen, menekuk lututnya kedepan dada. Tangannya bersilang, meremas overall birunya.

"Uh, da-dadaku sakit..." Claire meringis dengan napas yang memburu.

"Ah... S-Skye..."

**=GloomySummer=**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harvest Moon DS Cute © Natsume Inc.**

**Gloomy Summer © 2.5.3**

**Alur datar, OOC, typos dan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan lainnya.**

**=GloomySummer=**

Senja datang, mengiringi langkah Skye yang bersenandung senang. Menuju rumah kekasihnya, seraya membawa sebuket mawar merah dan juga sehelai Blue Feather. Ya, hari ini Skye berniat untuk melamar pujaan hatinya.

'Dimana dia? Tumben tidak ada, padahal panenannya belum selesai,' gumam Skye yang mengendap-endap di kejauhan dari sela-sela pohon pinus yang mengelilingi Heaven Farm. Skye mendekati barisan semak-semak tanaman tomat, dimana tanamannya yang sedikit rusak nampak dari kejauhan.

"CLAIRE?"

Buket mawar itu terjatuh menghantam tanah, beberapa kelopaknya terlempar. Skye memeluk sosok itu, dan mengangkatnya ke dalam rumah. Menidurkannya di tempat tidur dan mengecek kondisinya.

Keadaannya benar-benar membuat Skye pilu. Bibirnya tak lagi merah merona, melainkan kebiruan. "T-Tubuhmu dingin..." kata Skye perlahan, memeriksa denyut nadinya. Masih ada!

"Pe-Pegang tangan ku...Skye..." Skye terperanjat, dan dengan erat meraih tangan Claire, "ja-jangan lepas..u-untuk yang terakhir kali..." Napasnya terdengar timbul-tenggelam, igauannya berhenti sampai di situ. Dengan sigap Skye membawanya ke rumah Dokter Hardy.

"My Angel, jangan bicara macam-macam. Kita akan bahagia bersama selamanya. Kau pasti sanggup bertahan, karena kau juga mampu menaklukkan egoku."

**=GloomySummer=**

"Waktunya sudah sangat terlambat, jantungnya hanya berfungsi 15%. Seharusnya sejak dari awal di bawa ke rumah sakit besar di ibukota. Kini hidupnya tergantung dengan alat yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Sekalipun selamat, kemungkinan besar dia akan mengalami kelumpuhan permanen karena kerusakan di organ ada keajaiban." Dokter Trent menarik napas panjang.

Skye tahu ini memang terlambat, tapi ia masih punya secercah pengharapan di Klinik Mineral Town ini—tempat terdekat rujukan Dokter Hardy. Jack yang ada di samping Skye sejak awal hanya menatap Dokter Trent kosong.

"Apapun, saya percayakan Dokter untuk mengambil langkah terbaik," Skye memohon pada pria di hadapannya, menatap dalam obsidian kelamnya. Dokter Trent tidak bisa memberikan kepastian, "berdoalah."

Alat-alat yang membantu jantung Claire tetap berdetak dan paru-paru Claire tetap berfungsi, dihubungkan melalui selang-selang dan kabel ke tubuh mungil Claire. Skye duduk di samping gadis itu, sementara Jack dan Cliff yang baru tiba, menanti di ruang tunggu.

Jemari Skye menari di pipi Claire terbakar. Menyentuhnya untuk pertamakalinya, berharap hal itu juga bukan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Membayangkan gadis iris biru itu bangun dan memarahinya atas kelakuannya. Menanti rengutan Claire setiap Skye kepergok sedang mengendap-endap mengawasinya. Menunggu senyuman ceria gadis itu saat Skye merayunya. Tanpa sadar Skye menggenggam erat jemari Claire.

'Cliff... Dia tahu sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui tentang Claire.'

"Permisi."

Skye yang tersadar dari lamunannya, langsung menyembunyikan apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Wanita berpakaian suster menegurnya.

"Anda ditunggu di depan."

"Ya, terima kasih." Skye menundukkan kepala pada Elli, dan kemudian berdiri dari duduknya—mengalihkan pandangan ke sosok yang sedang tertidur—, "aku mau keluar dulu, hanya sebentar saja. Aku akan kembali lagi." Perlahan Skye melepaskan genggamannya.

**=GloomySummer=**

"Cliff?" Skye terperangah saat melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk menunggunya. Tanpa berbasa-basi Skye langsung mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya, "kau tahu apa?"

"Maaf, aku yakin kau pasti tahu ada sesuatu yang kututupi selama ini, dan aku juga yakin kau akan marah padaku. Itu hakmu."

"Cepat, tidak perlu membuang waktu. Katakan saja segera." Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah, "aku takkan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya."

"Beberapa bulan belakangan ia pernah melakukan pengakuan di Gereja kota ini, dan aku yang berada di luar ruangan kebetulan mendengarnya," Cliff menarik napas panjang, hembusannya terdengar karena suasana begitu sunyi,

"Dia menangis, dia sakit dan dia memohon umur panjang untuk ia bisa sukses dahulu di pekerjaannya sekarang—mengurus pertanian dan peternakan seperti kakaknya—supaya membuat kedua orangtuanya bangga." Cliff memandang lesu Skye yang tampak tidak percaya.

"Lalu, apa dia tidak berobat? Mencari cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya?" Skye menatap Cliff nanar. Bibirnya gemetar.

"Jack juga sudah menceritakan padaku. Claire termasuk gadis yang keras kepala. Claire menganggap berobat hanya akan membuang waktu dan uangnya—sementara dia harus melakukan pekerjaannya—meski kakaknya sudah menjamin semuanya. Akhirnya Claire menempati tanah di Forget-Me-Not Valley, bukan di tempat ini, karena Jack—yang menganggap udara desa lebih sehat dan mendukung kesehatannya—memaksanya tinggal di sana." Cliff menyudahi penjelasannya.

"Jadi..."

"Ya, dia sedang terancam."

BUGH!

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG PADAKU SEBELUMNYA?" Skye menarik kerah baju Cliff, tangannya yang terkepal bersiap untuk memberikan Cliff hadiah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hajar aku sepuas hatimu, Skye," ucap Cliff pelan, memandang emerald yang penuh kemarahan itu, "dia menyadari aku mendengar semua yang ia akui. Dan dia memohon padaku untuk merahasiakan ini, kupikir aku bisa, tapi ternyata sekarang gagal."

Skye melepaskan tarikannya, menatap Cliff dengan pandangan kosong. Sedangkan Cliff menghapus noda darah di ujung bibirnya.

"Tuan Skye, Tuan Cliff! Nona Claire kritis, Dokter Trent sekarang sedang berusaha keras mempertahankan jantungnya untuk tetap berdetak!" kata Elli mengagetkan kedua pemuda itu. Setelahnya Elli masuk ke ruangan yang ditempati Claire, sedangkan Skye dan Cliff hanya mampu menunggu dan memperhatikan dari kaca di pintu masuk ke ruangan Claire.

'Claire... Aku bersedia menggantikannya, melawan takdirnya, mengalahkan alat-alat itu. Aku ingin kita bertukar tempat.' Skye termenung melihat gadis yang terbaring itu sedang ditolong oleh Dokter Trent dan Elli. Pelan-pelan Skye terjatuh, bersandar di dinding yang dingin dan kaku.

**=GloomySummer=**

Goddess Pond. Lagi-lagi Skye membunuh waktunya di tempat ini.

Pinkcat yang tumbuh liar tersebar di tanah lapang tepat sebelah kanan Goddess Pond. Tak terawat namun tetap cantik dan anggun. Perlahan jemari sang pencuri itu memetiknya setangkai, menatapnya kosong.

-flashback-

Tap tap. Kresek.

Saat aquamarine itu bertemu dengan emerald yang berkilau.

"Hey cantik. Sendirian saja malam-malam seperti ini? "Skye menyapa gadis yang sedang berlutut membelakanginya. Terpesona. Menyadari sedang diawasi, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya, rambut lurusnya berayun seirama tolehan kepalanya. Iris biru itu menatapnya.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tampak kelopak pinkcat jatuh saat gadis itu bangkit berdiri. Beberapa tangkai pinkcat ada dalam genggamannya.

"Nona, aku adalah pangeran dari bintang-bintang." Skye menatap gadis di hadapannya, "ah iya, aku sedang diburu waktu. Aku harus segera pergi. Panggil aku Phantom Skye. Aku adalah sang pencuri, pencuri hatimu. Sepertinya kita akan dipertemukan kembali, di antara bintang-bintang." Skye meninggalkan gadis blonde yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

'Huh, dia pikir dia siapa? Aku, Claire Angelo, akan membuktikan kalau dua kalimat terakhirnya itu salah,' batin Claire saat Skye menghilang di ujung pandangannya, mengusap-usap kedua matanya yang sembab.

'Kau takkan lepas dari seorang Phantom Skye, Nona,' gumam Skye seraya mengingat rupa gadis yang baru saja dia temui. Bertekad dalam hati untuk menjerat Claire dalam penjelajahan cintanya.

-flashback over-

"Aarggh!" Dengan raut wajah penuh kekecewaan dan perasaan yang tak menentu Skye melempar bunga pinkcat yang baru saja dia petik ke Goddess Pond. Berlutut dan menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Claire..."

**=GloomySummer=**

Fajar baru saja menghilang saat terdengar derap langkah kaki Skye di depan Heaven Farm. Menyusuri jalan setapak, pemuda berambut silver itu menuju rumah yang pernah menjadi tempat menghabiskan hari bersama pujaan hatinya. Tidak lagi mengendap-endap seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

Krieet.

Ruangan hampa tanpa keceriaan, tanpa tawa riang. Hanya ada sebuah meja, sepasang kursi, sebuah tempat tidur, sebuah rak buku, telepon dan dapur beserta peralatannya. Sederhana, dengan lantai kayu tempat Skye berpijak, dingin terhampar.

Dinding kaku yang tak tersentuh walau hanya hari, nampak berdebu di sana-sini. Jemari Skye yang menyentuh dinding tak luput dari debu yang menempel. Mengitari seluruh ruangan, pandangan Skye tertuju pada sebuah piring yang tertata di atas meja.

Kari.

Kari yang sudah mendingin, tapi tetap tampak disiapkan dengan kehangatan sepenuh hati.

"Kari..."

Skye menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukinya. Menatap kari di depannya, dan kursi yang di hadapannya. Kosong, hanya ada dia sendiri di situ.

"Claire... Dia lupa memakan karinya..." Skye tersenyum pedih dan mengangkat piring itu.

Secarik kertas terjatuh.

"Kertas apa ini?" Skye meletakkan piringnya di tempat semula dan membungkukkan badan untuk mengambil kertas dengan pinggir berwarna silver itu.

"Tulisan tangan Claire..." Skye membaca perlahan.

_Skye, saat kau membaca ini pasti aku merasa konyol dan malu sekali. Kau pasti mentertawakanku. Tapi sungguh, ini sejujur-jujurnya aku katakan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Bukannya aku ingin terlalu ikut campur atau mengatur hidupmu, tapi aku hanya merasa khawatir. Aku hanya takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu, aku tahu apa yang kau kerjakan selama ini benar-benar berbahaya._

_Kau mungkin akan tertawa kembali. Selamat Skye, sihirmu di awal kita bertemu bekerja padaku._

_Aku juga ingin minta maaf, aku belum bisa sepenuhnya jujur padamu—sebagai seorang kekasih—walaupun aku tahu kau selalu mengatakan apa adanya padaku. Aku belum bisa mengatakannya, suatu saat, cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan mengetahuinya._

_Satu hal yang benar-benar kurasakan, jujur, aku mencintaimu._

_Maaf, Skye. Kuharap kejadian kemarin takkan terulang kembali._

_Claire_

"Ah, Claire..." Skye melipat kertas itu dan meletakkannya di saku celananya. Benar-benar terlihat wajahnya yang sendu. Demi memuaskan dan melepas rindunya, Skye kembali menjelajahi tiap inci rumah itu.

Deretan foto Claire terpajang di rak buku. Ada juga fotonya bersama Jack, sang kakak. Sebuah pigura tua memperlihatkan foto sebuah keluarga. Skye meraihnya.

"Oh, jadi begini Claire waktu kecil. Tak ada bedanya." Keluarga dengan empat anggota, Claire kecil berangkulan dengan Jack yang juga hampir sebaya, wanita dengan rambut cokelat panjang berdiri di sebelah kanan dan pria tegap berambut pirang berdiri di sebelah kiri.

Saat Skye hendak mengembalikan pigura di tempatnya semula, matanya menangkap sebuah bayangan benda, sebuah buku berwarna biru muda.

**=GloomySummer=**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harvest Moon DS Cute © Natsume Inc.**

**Gloomy Summer © 2.5.3**

**Alur datar, OOC, typos dan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan lainnya.**

**=GloomySummer=**

"Buku apa ini? Maaf ya cantik, pangeran ingin melihat dulu." Skye meminta izin dengan intonasi bicara yang datar dan hanya sepi yang menjawabnya. Dibukanya halaman demi halaman.

_**Spring 1st, 2011 **_

_Hari ini, tepat hari dimana aku memulai hidupku yang baru. Menjadi seorang yang mandiri, mengurus perkebunan dan peternakan, tepat sesuai impianku. Meski Jack sudah terang-terangan melarangku, tapi aku juga mati-matian melawan pendapatnya._

_Maaf Jack, bukannya aku tidak mendengarkanmu atau tidak menghormatimu, tapi aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang bisa dan sempat aku lakukan. Aku ingin menikmati hidupku yang takkan bisa terbayar dengan obat-obatan dan terapi mahal. Jangan hanya karena penyakit ini—penyakit Lupus—kau selalu memanjakanku. Aku tahu kau khawatir, tapi apa kau pernah berpikir bagaimana rasanya jadi diriku? Setiap kau ingin melakukan sesuatu kau pasti dilarang? Lagipula aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa menentukan hidupku sendiri._

_Aku ingin membanggakan kedua orang tua kita di surga, bahwa gadisnya yang manja kini bisa mengurus hidupnya sendiri. Aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa tak sia-sia aku masih memiliki waktu untuk hidup. Aku ingin melakukan apa yang bisa bermanfaat untuk orang lain, sesulit apapun keadaanku._

_Maafkan aku, kakakku sayang. Aku mencintaimu, seperti aku mencintai Papa dan Mama._

'Sepertinya ini buku yang tepat...' gumam Skye. Ada beberapa halaman yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Tampak lebih lusuh. Skye memutuskan untuk membaca halaman-halaman tersebut.

_**Summer 1st, 2011**_

_Hari ini aku tidak tahu harus menuliskan apa. Hari ini benar-benar... Ya, aku tak tahu..._

_Siang tadi aku malu sekali, saat aku sedang melakukan pengakuan di sebuah Gereja di tempat kakakku tinggal, ternyata ada seseorang yang mendengar semuanya dari awal sampai akhir. Aku benar-benar malu, aku sudah tak tahu bagaimana rupa wajahku saat aku meminta pemuda yang mendengarku tadi untuk tutup mulut. Selepas itu, aku langsung pergi... Aku malu, sampai-sampai aku tidak jadi ke rumah Jack, aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah._

_Dan barusan tadi, aku sedang mencari bunga pinkcat. Entah kenapa malam ini aku ingin membuat karangan bunga. Keinginan ini begitu kuat. Akhirnya, dari depan villa, Turtle Pond, depan penambangan, hingga samping Goddess Pond aku jelajahi._

_Kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan menimpaku saat aku memetik beberapa tangkai pinkcat di samping Goddess Pond. Seorang laki-laki berambut silver dengan perlakuannya yang sangat-sangat, ah! Entah orang macam apa dia, dan sempat-sempatnya dia sempat memperkenalkan dirinya. Phanta... Skye. Oh ya, Phantom Skye._

_Dia pikir dia siapa? Huh, aku akan membuktikan kalau kata-kata terakhirnya itu salah!_

"Tch, jadi begitu. Matanya saat itu sembab karena baru saja menangis. Tapi saat itu dia tetap mempesona. Hahaha." Skye tertawa dipaksakan dengan mata yang sayu. Skye tidak benar-benar menyadari apa yang barusan ia katakan dan lakukan.

Perlahan dia membalik halaman demi halaman. Kertas tipis bertepi biru. Selembar demi selembar.

Noda. Noda kemerah-merahan. Bukan, itu bukan sekedar noda, tapi Skye tahu itu adalah bercak darah. Dengan perasaan yang beraduk, Skye membuka halaman selanjutnya. Mencoba mencari kebenaran dalam kegelapan.

_**Summer 30th, 2011**_

_Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa kulitku menjadi lebih sensitif, dan aku merasa kerja organ tubuhku berkurang. Sedikit saja terkena sinar matahari, kulitku langsung terbakar. Rasanya benar-benar pedih. Sendi-sendiku juga terasa nyeri. Perut dan kepalaku bahkan terkadang terasa sangat sakit. Kalau sudah begitu aku hanya mampu duduk sampai sakitnya reda. Semakin hari semakin sering dan semakin tidak bisa kutahan. Perdarahan juga sudah biasa, seperti sekarang, hidungku tak berhenti berdarah. _

Kristal itu berhenti menyusuri huruf demi huruf yang tertulis. Kelopaknya menutup, menahan luapan emosi yang dirasakannya. Menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya, meredakan perasaannya dan mencoba untuk menyelesaikan membaca lanjutan tulisan tangan Claire.

_Tuhan... kenapa harus aku yang mendapatkan ini semua? Aku hanya ingin hidup seperti manusia lainnya, menikmati hidup, melakukan apa yang disukai. Aku juga ingin seperti gadis lainnya, menghabiskan waktu dengan teman dekatnya, atau sekedar menyalurkan hobi bersama-sama. Bergaul dengan para lelaki, berkencan, bahkan menikah dan mempunyai keluarga._

_Apa aku memiliki cukup waktu? Pertanyaan konyol, dengan jawaban bahwa aku harus mengejar waktu. Harus._

'Claire, kau mungkin menang melawan waktu. Maaf, tapi aku tidak. Aku kalah cepat.'

Lembaran berikutnya ditandai dengan beberapa helai kelopak pinkcat yang mengering. Satu di antaranya jatuh mengenai lantai tempat Skye berpijak.

_**Summer 1st, 2012**_

_Diakah yang kau kirimkan untukku, Tuhan? Mengisi kekosongan hari-hariku, menceriakan hidupku. Phantom Skye, aku kalah dengan diriku sendiri, dan pastinya juga kalah darimu. Semua ucapanku berbalik dengan kenyataan. Tepat setahun yang lalu._

_Setiap aku hampir bersedih, dia datang padaku dan membuatku tersenyum. Setiap aku hampir putus asa, dia menghampiri dan mengubah semuanya menjadi lebih mudah. Tidak ada alasan untuk jatuh saat aku bersamanya._

_Terima kasih Skye. Kenyataanku menjadi tak seburuk yang kubayangkan._

_Dia begitu perhatian, juga pengertian. Terkadang aku menyesal terhadap takdirku. Aku belum siap jika sewaktu-waktu aku harus pergi dan berpisah dengannya. Aku juga tidak jujur terhadapnya tentang diriku. Aku hanya mengenakan topeng di depannya, hanya untuk menyenangkan hatinya, karena dia begitu baik, karena aku takut meninggalkan kesan buruk di matanya. Cepat atau lambat kau akan tahu semuanya, pencuri hatiku._

_Karena aku tak yakin bisa selalu menemani hari-harinya, seperti dia menemaniku setiap saat. Jika nanti kita tak bersama lagi,aku berdoa semoga kau mendapatkan sosok yang lebih dariku._

Usai membaca halaman itu, Skye berlutut mengambil kelopak pinkcat yang terjatuh. Merah muda namun sedikit kusam. Ia selipkan di antara halaman sebelumnya. Sesaat terukir senyum di wajah Skye, senyum penuh kepahitan. Dibaliknya halaman berikutnya. Goresan pena yang agak tidak teratur, garis yang agak tidak terarah. Tulisan khasnya kini yang memudar.

_**Summer 8th, 2012**_

_Aku merasa menyesal sekali hari ini. Aku gagal membuat kenangan indah untuknya. Padahal tanggal sepuluh nanti adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Aku tak tahu apa aku bisa mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula. Skye yang kulihat tadi sore benar-benar berbeda. Aku tak pernah melihatnya seperti itu. Sisi lain yang tak pernah kuketahui. Ah, kekasih macam apa aku._

_Maaf Skye, aku tidak bermaksud seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Maksudku sederhana, hanya karena aku mencintaimu, aku hanya takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu, meski selama ini aku tidak pernah menyatakannya secara langsung. Aku takut kau akan mengatakan yang sebaliknya._

_Aku harap Skye memaafkanku dan kami bisa menghabiskan hari kebahagiaannya bersama. Aku akan memasak kari terenak sedunia, dan menyiapkan kejutan untuknya! Tunggu saja, Skye!_

_Tuhan, semoga dua hari kedepan—bahkan untuk selamanya—aku ingin kami masih bisa bersama._

Emerald itu kembali keruh. Memerah, menahan segalanya selagi sanggup. Detak di dadanya berubah menjadi gemuruh yang menyesakkan. "Bodoh. Jelas-jelas aku mencintaimu. Aku selalu memaafkanmu, dan aku percaya kari yang kau masak pasti enak."

Ditutupnya buku itu dan Skye mengembalikan ke tempatnya semula. Sukmanya tergores dalam, meski hal itu tak tampak di raganya. Sendi di lututnya tak mampu menahan posturnya untuk tetap berdiri. Skye jatuh berlutut. Bibirnya memanggil nama kekasihnya.

"Claire... Claire... Aku hanya ingin kau mengucapkan selamat untukku. Itulah yang akan membuat hari ini benar-benar menjadi hari yang bahagia untukku, bukan seperti—"

Tenggorokannya tercekat saat dia melihat sebuah kotak di bawah tempat tidur terbungkus kertas silver, dengan pita hitam yang belum terikat. Tangan Skye berusaha menggapainya. Skye merobek pembungkusnya perlahan, membuka kotak itu dan melihat apa yang ada dalam kotak itu.

Satu set bahan masakan untuk membuat kari.

Sebuah jaket berwarna hitam.

Setangkai pinkcat yang diawetkan.

Sebuah catatan kecil.

_Skye, selamat ulang tahun! Ini ada sedikit hadiah dariku, aku harap semua ini akan bermanfaat bagimu. Tahu arti dari setiap benda yang ada di kotak ini? Aku yakin kamu pasti tahu, tapi biar kujelaskan juga!_

_Bahan-bahan kari ini adalah resep turun-temurun keluargaku. Kau bilang kau sangat menyukai kari dan aku yakin tahu kau menyukai kari buatanku, ya 'kan? Hahaha, mengaku sajalah, Skye! Oh ya, langkah-langkahnya ada kok, sudah kuselipkan di antara bahan-bahannya. Kau tinggal mengikutinya saja, mudah kan? Aku percaya kari buatanmu akan jauh lebih enak dari punyaku!_

_Jaket, jaket ini aku buat sendiri lho! Percaya, tidak? Kau pasti tidak percaya, tapi kau harus percaya, teehee._

_Aku tahu kau selalu keluar di malam hari. Tidak lucu bukan, kalau kau sakit karena hobi anehmu itu, kan? Jadi, ini cara termudah bagiku untuk selalu melindungimu setiap saat. Jangan lupa dipakai, ya!_

_Kau ingat pertemuan kita pertama kali, Skye? Kalau aku tidak mencari pinkcat, aku tidak yakin semuanya akan berjalan seperti sekarang._

_Aku mengawetkan bunga ini, bunga pinkcat yang tumbuh di musim panas, supaya kau selalu mengingat kapan pertamakali kita bertem, dan juga merupakan doa untukku supaya hubungan kita tetap awet dan cantik seperti bunga ini. Belajarlah menyukai bunga, Skye, karena suatu hari nanti jika kita sudah hidup bersama, mau tidak mau setiap hari kau harus melihat bunga yang kutanam di pekarangan rumah kita, Skye!_

_Selamat menikmati hari bahagiamu, Skye._

_With Love,_

_**Claire.**_

Skye meletakkan catatan yang usai dibacanya ke dalam kotak itu. Kedua tangannya yang gemetar menutup wajahnya. Harga diri sang casanova jatuh, meski tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari. Terdengar rintih memanggil gadis pemilik rumah itu, meski pikirannya terbang melayang.

"Claire..."

**=GloomySummer=**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harvest Moon DS Cute © Natsume Inc.**

**Gloomy Summer © 2.5.3**

**Alur datar, OOC, typos dan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan lainnya.**

**=GloomySummer=**

Skye meletakkan catatan yang usai dibacanya ke dalam kotak itu. Kedua tangannya yang gemetar menutup wajahnya. Lorong gelap mulai terbuka, panjang tak bercahaya. Memaksa kaki melangkah ke dalam, meski tak ada harapan 'tuk kembali. Harga diri sang casanova jatuh, meski tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari itu. Terdengar lirih memanggil gadis pemilik rumah itu, pikirannya terbang melayang.

"Claire..."

**-flashback- (baca: Gloomy Summer ch2)**

Skye hanya terdiam, tak dapat melakukan apapun. Di atas kasur klinik yang dingin, kekasihnya sedang berjuang untuk hidup. Tatapan kasihan Skye tidak dapat membantu meringankan beban Claire. Ia tumpahkan semua harapan pada Dokter Trent dan Elli.

Detik demi detik, hingga jam demi jam berganti. Malam yang sepi, hanya ada empat orang di dalam klinik. Tiga di antaranya sedang bertempur, dan Skye yang terduduk penuh harap. Menanti waktu di mana gadisnya yang tegar akan keluar dari balik pintu yang kaku dan menyapanya.

Harapan yang begitu besar, sebelum realita mengatakan lain.

Saat wajah simpati Dokter Trent mengatakan jantung Claire tak lagi berdetak, dan napas terakhirnya berhembus, tapi sayangnya dunia masih saja berputar. Tepat ketika mentari menyinari seluruh petak tanah Mineral Town. Skye berusaha menerima segala yang telah terjadi.

Saat Skye sama sekali tidak dapat meratap ketika di bawah terik matahari musim panas, peti kayu itu ditelan bumi. Hanya berusaha menahan apa yang dirasakannya dari kejauhan. Jasad gadis yang ia sayangi terbaring kaku dengan senyum pucatnya, ada di dalam sana. Isak dan simpati warga Forget-Me-Not Valley mengiringi kepergian Claire.

Saat langit memerah memayungi Skye yang memandang datar gundukan tanah di depannya. Tanah yang mendekap dalam sang petani ceria perebut hatinya bertabur bunga kematian yang semerbak wanginya. Menyentuh tanah tempat dahulu ia dan Claire pijak, yang kini mengubur Claire di dalamnya. Di halaman rumah Claire, Heaven Farm, tertancap sebuah nisan terukir yang setia di tempatnya.

_**Claire Angelo.**_

_**Summer 9th, 2012**_

Saat Skye tidak mampu berbuat apapun...

Hingga rembulan menampakkan sinarnya dan fauna malam mulai menyanyikan lagunya, barulah Skye terjaga dari lamunan panjangnya. Meskipun Skye berharap Clairelah yang menyadarikannya, tapi kenyataan tidaklah demikian. Jalan setapak yang berdebu seakan menuntun Skye tertatih menuju Goddess Pond, tempat pemuda itu menghabiskan waktu.

Skye hanya ingin melepas semua yang ia rasakan. Mencari ketenangan. Menerbangkan rindu yang mengusik kalbunya. Mengenang saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, yang entah meringankan luka hatinya atau semakin mengoyak perasaannya. Atau mungkin hanya ingin menemukan refleksi dirinya di sana.

**-flashback over-**

Hampa.

Skye melangkahkan kaki, keluar dari rumah yang kini tak berpenghuni. Menatap barisan tanaman yang tertata rapi dengan dedaunannya yang layu. Melihat anjing berbulu cokelat yang hanya mengais-ngais tanah di depannya, sementara kucing hitam menjilati batu nisan yang kaku.

Tak ada lagi seorangpun di sini selain Skye.

Tak ada lagi canda tawa yang menceriakan senja hari-hari sang pencuri.

Tak ada lagi raut cemberut saat gadisnya merajuk.

Tak ada lagi senyum manis blonde yang menawarkan hasil kebunnya.

Tak ada lagi tempat Skye menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Pertama kalinya Skye mendapatkan kado di hari ulang tahunnya, dan juga kado terpahit sepanjang umurnya. Mentari musim panas yang tak lagi bersemangat bersinar dengan teriknya—bagai memudar di telan mendungnya awan.

_Berlari berusaha menembus ilusi,_

_membohongi diri sendiri yang lelah mengikuti._

_Jalani garis hidup meski tertatih,_

_sejenakpun kau tak berhenti—sekalipun 'tuk memudarkan letih._

_Di sini, di garis depan aku menanti,_

_kau hampir tiba dengan segala luka hati._

_Sejuta mimpi melayang bersama mentari,_

_kau jatuh sebelum aku mampu memenangi sang hari._

**=GloomySummer=**

**END**

Note

Lupus adalah nama penyakit autoimun, dimana sistem kerja daya tahan tubuh yang berlebihan sehingga imun yang melindungi diri malah berbalik menyerang organ tubuh sendiri.

.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah menyimak dan mereview fiksi abal ini, fiksi multichapter saya yang pertama. Chapter final yang sangat pendek, eh? *dikeroyok

Maaf-maaf kalau ada yang bingung sama perubahan latar tempat dan waktu. Kita sama kok (?) *pegangan

Juga OOCnya Skye, kesalahan penyusunan kata, penggunaan bahasa, tanda baca dan kapitalisasi, maklumi author ceroboh yang mengetik pakai nafsu ini... (?) Bukan kok, saya cuma ketularan galaunya Skye, dan sekarang saya bersyukur fiksi ini sudah selesai! /plak

Maaf sekali kalau plotnya mudah ditebak dan alur yang datar, terlalu cepat (atau terlalu lambat?) dan membingungkan—benar-benar kekurangan saya. Masih harus banyak belajar dari teman-teman semua :D

Kalau dilihat-lihat gaya penulisan chapter ini agak berbeda ya dibandingkan dengan chapter-chapter yang lalu? Entahlah... *galau

Semoga dimaafin sama semua fans Claire x Skye karena endingnya saya buat seperti ini. Entah ide seperti ini datang darimana... /plak

Haah, ampuni author yang ga jelas, bawel dan ga tahu diri ini.

Kritik, saran dan celaan membangun sangat dipersilakan di kolom review

-salam


End file.
